Rough Night
by RedAcher15
Summary: After dealing with monsters, hunters, and possession, Stiles has been having trouble with nightmares and a worsend case of anxiety. Luckily, Peter Hale has appointed himself protector of his boyfriend, helping send the nightmares away and calm Stiles through the night.


**A/N: This is a not very Christmassy secret Santa gift one-shot. Please be sure to leave a review with your thoughts and constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Teen Wolf, that honor belongs to Jeff Davis.**

"No, no, no." Seventeen year old Stiles Stilinski whimpered as he tossed and turned in his sleep. The sweat soaked teen clutched his cover. The poor boy looked ghostly pale in the moonlight that poured through the window. "Stop." He croaked out.

Out in the kitchen of his loft, Peter Hale, dressed comfortably in a hoodie and cotton pajama bottoms, was making a late night snack. The werewolf hummed lightly to himself when he picked up on the scent of fear and a frown formed on his face. Dropping his bowl of frozen cherries, Peter took off running toward the bedroom when Stiles began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Quickly making his way to the frightened teen's side, Peter wrapped his boyfriend in a strong comforting embrace. "It's okay baby, just a bad dream." He said in a soothing tone.

Clinging on to Peter for dear life, Stiles buried himself in the older man's chest as he cried. "D-don't die."

There was a frightened brokenness to the younger male's voice. Having Stiles break down in his embrace was tearing Peter's heart to shreds. "Shh baby, I'm here and not going anywhere." Peter spoke in a gentle and soothing voice as he rubbed gentle circles into his boyfriend's back.

"I-I saw hunters killing you, over and over again." Stiles choked out as he struggled to control his breathing. "T-T-They w-w-were s-s-so awful and cruel." The pale teen broke down crying again.

Clinging to Peter for dear life, the poor, frightened boy's body trembled with violent quakes as he sobbed into Peter's shirt.

The older man's heart was breaking, breaking for his terrified boyfriend, breaking because he knew all too well the pain that came with being forced to relive the terror of particularly nasty nightmare. Peter couldn't even count the amount of times he'd woken up in a cold sweat unable to breathe; some nights when the nightmares were really bad, he could still feel the flames burning against his skin, still smell the smoke mixed with the scent of burning flesh.

Peter never wanted Stiles to feel that kind of helplessness, so seeing him in such a state right now was killing him. "Shh baby, I'm not going anywhere." Peter spoke in a protective tone of voice as he swayed gently and rubbed gentle circles into the small of Stiles' back,

The werewolf was doing his best to give the human as much comfort as possible. Peter was putting everything he had into calming and soothing Stiles; this beautiful young man, nearly broken by the monsters that plagued him for a year, starting with Peter himself.

Stiles' breathing slowly became steady but his iron grip on Peter's arms did not let up for a single second. The teen was clinging to the older male for dear life; the nightmarish visions of hunters injecting Peter with various types of wolf's bane, torturing him with electricity and The Nogitsune took such a sadistic sense of joy in slowly slicing the werewolf open with a katana, all those things flashed before Stiles' eyes and he let out a scream of anguish.

"It's going to be okay baby, it's going to be okay." Peter spoke in a soft gentle tone and moved carefully to turn on the lights. "It's okay sweetheart, just focus on my voice."

It took a few more minutes before the nightmares finally stopped and Stiles looked up into Peter's eyes. "Wolfie?" The teen spoke in a faint whisper as he reached up to touch the side of the older man's face, he just needed the reassurance the he was real.

"It's me baby." Peter said sweetly placing a gentle hand over Stiles'.

Stiles hugged him tightly and buried his face in the nape of Peter's neck, inhaling the werewolf's natural forest pine scent further helped calm him after the nightmare,

"Was it the Nogitsune nightmare again?" Peter asked rubbing gentle circles into the small of Stiles' back and placed a gentle kiss onto the teen's temple.

Stiles nodded quickly. "Hunters too." He croaked out.

"It's okay baby. No bad guys here." The former Alpha said and kissed the human teen's temple again. "I'll fight them all away." He said softly as he felt Stiles relaxing more and more in his embrace.

"Thank you Wolfie." Stiles whispered drifting back off to sleep. Luckily this time the nightmares stayed away and Stiles slept peacefully in his werewolf boyfriend's strong, protective arms.


End file.
